wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tabard
Mists of Pandaria and beyond tabards.}} Tabard refers to a type of clothing bearing a symbol or design and worn in the tabard equipment slot over a character's chest armor. It was once a purely cosmetic item intended to add individuality to a character's look, similar to a shirt, but in Wrath of the Lich King and Cataclysm, many tabards resulted in reputation bonuses. Overview Historically, a tabard serves both as a sleeveless shirt or coat (often over armor), and as a means of displaying heraldry (as livery). For players, it can show membership in a guild or (for roleplay purposes) allegiance to a particular group, boast of deeds performed, or simply be decorative. The only tabard available to players upon the release of World of Warcraft was the guild tabard. The release of battlegrounds and the honor system saw a variety of new tabards introduced, identifying a player's rank or standing with a particular battleground faction. The Scourge Invasion also added a small number of tabards. In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, each faction in Outland was given its own tabard, available at status. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King continued this trend, but has lower (or no) reputation requirements and instead, it utilizes faction tabards in a system known as championing for farming reputation. Patch 3.0 introduced the achievement system, which includes rewards for tabard collectors. Upon obtaining a tabard, a player is now granted the general achievement ; subsequent achievement points are granted at ten and twenty-five tabards, with the latter granting the Tabard of the Achiever. Keeping tabards in one's inventory is not required for tabard achievements; only equipping them. You can equip and then sell or delete each tabard as you get it, and it will still count toward the achievements. Some tabards can be discarded and repurchased or reacquired at a tabard vendor. These generally include rewards from non-repeatable quests and achievements (such as the ). Changes to tabard system With Legion, tabards are now added to the Appearances tab (of the Collection window) after being collected. This was done to alleviate wasted bag space, and allows tabard appearances to be used by any character on the same Battle.net account (some are locked by faction i.e. Orgrimmar/Stormwind). Tabards still will not show for characters who don't meet the reputation requirements to equip the tabard.https://us.battle.net/forums/en/wow/topic/20747675115 A tabard appearance will not allow it's effects to be used, so DON'T DELETE YOUR TABARDS WITH EFFECTS.http://www.wowhead.com/transmogrification-tabards-guide#comments:id=2354429 It is not clear if reputation bonuses follow the tabard appearance. Speculated changes to the tabard system A panel of Blizzard employees at BlizzCon 2013WoW Next panel screen from BlizzCon 2013 the up-and-coming Warlords of Draenor expansion recently mentioned plans to potentially alleviate the amount of bag space taken up by tabards by including them in a separate menu (as has already been done with mounts, non-combat pets and toys). This feature has been hinted at for quite some time and even now, Blizzard won't commit any further than to say that it is a "possibility". Tabard vendors There are, generally, two types of vendor that tabards can be purchased from. Tabards associated with a faction are almost always available from the Quartermasters for that faction. Visitor's Centers in most major cities have tabard vendors who sell Guild tabards. They also sell: * Burning Crusade faction tabards * Honor rank tabards * Battleground tabards These additional tabards have the same purchase restrictions and costs from the visitor's center vendor as they do from the relevant quartermaster. City/Faction tabards As of Patch 4.0.3 ( Cataclysm and the Shattering), you can buy a tabard for a specific city/faction faction and gain some reputation for each kill in a non-Outland dungeon. Lylirra|date=2-Dec-2010 4:17 PM (UTC)}} Killing level-appropriate mobs in instances will yield 15 faction per kill while wearing an appropriate tabard. High level characters in newbie zones yields 3 faction for trash mobs, 60 for bosses. (Will you get more faction per mob at 70 killing in Strath than in Ragefire?) You can go all the way to max exalted through the use of tabards. Thus, it's worthwhile to pick up the tabards from each city and switch once you max out one. You'll get to exalted in all eventually. The City/Faction tabards are available from each faction's city quartermaster and cost : Guild tabards Guild tabards can be purchased for from a tabard designer/vendor in the Visitor's Center of any faction capital city. Guild leaders can customize the symbol and color scheme of the guild's tabard for . See below for web-based tabard design tools. Once your tabard crest has been created, it will take another every time you wish to make a change to it. Honor rank tabards Honor rank tabards are an honor reward for PvP fighting under the Honor System (battlegrounds). Enlisted tabards were available for at rank one ( Private and Scout). * is blue with a gold lion design on the front of it, essentially what Stormwind guards wear. * is red (more accurately a very deep orange) with the Horde's emblem and white trim. and are purchasable from all tabard vendors (except Dalaran's) for 50 Honor points. Image:Private's Tabard.jpg| Image:Scout's Tabard.jpg| Officers' tabards were available for at rank six ( Knight and Stone Guard). Somewhat more glorified, these look similar to the enlisted tabards, but are significantly more detailed. * * Similarly, these tabards are now purchasable for 100 Honor points. Image:Knight's Colors.jpg| Image:Stone Guard's Herald.jpg| Battleground tabards Battleground tabards can be obtained at various reputation with each faction through vendor purchase or quest completion. These tabards have a unique appearance. Alterac Valley tabards are available from the Supply Officers at the entrance to either BG for 15,000 (Honor Points). * has a red backdrop with golden trim, with the emblem of a spear with a golden bolt at the bottom. * has a blue backdrop with white trim, bearing a wolf's head at the center, with a crude shield covering it, both made out of blue and white, and with ice-colored and shaped symbols signifying the cold of Alterac Valley. Image:Stormpike Tabard.jpg| Image:Frostwolf Tabard.jpg| Arathi Basin tabards are available upon attaining reputation with League of Arathor or Defilers and completing or . * * Image:League of Arathor Tabard.jpg| Image:Defilers Tabard.jpg| Warsong Gulch tabards are available from the Supply Officers at the entrance to either BG for 12,000 (Honor Points). * * Image:Silverwing Tabard.jpg| Image:Warsong Tabard.jpg| The Tabard of Conquest is awarded to players who complete the achievement. Other tabards * , , , , , , , and are rewards from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * drops from Scarlet Trainees in the Scarlet Monastery Armory after Herod is killed. * and are rewards from during the Midsummer Fire Festival. Image:Tabard of Brilliance2.jpg| Image:Tabard of Flame.jpg| Image:Tabard of Frost.jpg| Image:Tabard of Fury2.jpg| Image:Tabard of Nature2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Arcane2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Defender2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Void2.jpg| Image:Scarlet Tabard.jpg| Image:Midsummer Fire Blue Tabard.jpg| Image:Midsummer Fire Red Tabard.jpg| Past event tabards These tabards were available for a limited time, and cannot be obtained currently. Some of these tabards may be reacquired from tabard vendors if the player had previously owned them. * was a reward from the Spirit of Competition event. * was a reward from the Test of Honor Contest. * was purchasable for 10 from the Argent Outfitter during the Scourge Invasion. * was a reward from during the Before the Storm event. It has the same appearance as the Tabard of the Argent Dawn, above. Image:Competitor's Tabard.jpg| Image:Contest Winner's Tabard.jpg| Image:ArgentTabard.gif| Burning Crusade tabards Unless otherwise stated, reputation with the respective faction is needed to purchase their tabard. These faction tabards are purchased from the faction's quartermaster for , after discount. * is a reward from the Blood Elf Paladin's epic mount quest chain. * is a reward from the Draenei starting zones' quest chain. * and are rewards for completing the in Shadowmoon Valley. Image:Blood Knight Tabard.jpg| Image:Hand of Argus Tabard.jpg| Image:Honor Hold Tabard.jpg| Image:Thrallmar Tabard.jpg| Image:Cenarion Expedition Tabard.jpg| Image:Sporeggar Tabard.jpg| Image:Kurenai Tabard.jpg| Image:Mag'har Tabard.jpg| Image:Lower City Tabard.jpg| Image:Aldor Tabard.jpg| Image:Scryers Tabard.jpg| Image:Sha'tar Tabard.jpg| Image:Consortium Tabard.jpg| Image:Skyguard Tabard.jpg| Image:Ogri'la Tabard.png| Image:Keepers of Time Tabard.jpg| Image:Green Trophy Tabard of the Illidari.jpg| Image:Purple Trophy Tabard of the Illidari.jpg| Image:Shattered Sun Tabard.jpg| Wrath of the Lich King tabards * is an Achievement reward for the achievement The Loremaster. * is an Achievement reward for winning 300 ranked arena matches. * is an Achievement reward for the achievement Twenty-Five Tabards. * is purchasable from the Argent Crusade with reputation. * is purchasable from the Knights of the Ebon Blade with reputation. * is a Achievement reward for the achievement Explore Northrend. * is purchasable from the Kirin Tor with reputation. * is purchasable from the Wyrmrest Accord with reputation. The Argent Tournament tabards are available from each faction once you become their Champion. They used to cost Champion's Seals (in ), but now cost only (as of ). * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Sen'jin. Used to be called in . * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Darnassus. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of the Exodar. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Gnomeregan. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Ironforge. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Stormwind. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Orgrimmar. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Silvermoon City. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Thunder Bluff. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Undercity. These tabards still cost Champion's Seals. * will warp you to the Argent Tournament Grounds. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament when with the Silver Covenant. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament when with the Sunreavers. File:Loremaster's Colors.jpg| File:Tabard of Brute Force.jpg| File:Tabard of the Achiever.jpg| File:Tabard of the Argent Crusade.jpg| File:Tabard of the Ebon Blade.jpg| File:Tabard of the Explorer.jpg| File:Tabard of the Kirin Tor.jpg| File:Tabard of the Wyrmrest Accord.jpg| File:Darnassus Tabard.jpg| File:Exodar Tabard.jpg| File:Gnomeregan Tabard.jpg| File:Ironforge Tabard.jpg| File:Stormwind Tabard 3.jpg| File:Orgrimmar Tabard.jpg| File:Sen'jin Tabard.jpg| File:Silvermoon Tabard.jpg| File:Thunder Bluff Tabard.jpg| File:Undercity Tabard.jpg| File:Argent_Crusader's_Tabard_cutout.jpg| File:Silver Covenant Tabard.jpg| Cataclysm tabards :''Need images of these tabards for gallery. * sold by for . * sold by for . * sold by in Uldum for . * sold by in Twilight Highlands for . * sold by in Shimmering Expanse for . * sold by in Mount Hyjal for . * sold by in Twilight Highlands for . * sold by in Deepholm for . Two new tabards were introduced for the new goblin and worgen city/factions. * is purchasable from in Orgrimmar for . * is purchasable from in Darnassus for . Mists of Pandaria tabards In Mists of Pandaria, the tabard system reverted back to its pre-Wrath form, where tabards are vanity rewards only available at Exalted reputation from the various Pandaria Factions. Taepsilum|date=2-Aug-2012 15:39 UTC}} * - reward from or purchased from for * - purchased from in Krasarang Wilds when with the Anglers * - purchasable at with August Celestials from in Shrine of Two Moons or in Shrine of Seven Stars * - purchasable at with Golden Lotus from in Vale of Eternal Blossoms * - purchasable at with Kirin Tor Offensive from on Isle of Thunder * - purchasable at with Klaxxi from in Dread Wastes * - purchasable at with Lorewalkers from in Vale of Eternal Blossoms * - purchasable at with Order of the Cloud Serpent from in The Jade Forest * - purchasable at with Shado-Pan Assault from in Townlong Steppes or on Isle of Thunder for * - purchasable at with Shado-Pan from in Townlong Steppes * - purchasable at with Sunreaver Onslaught from on Isle of Thunder * - Alliance only; available in mail after completing the Theramore's Fall scenario a week before the release of Mists of Pandaria * - purchasable at with The Tillers from in Valley of the Four Winds * - purchasable from in Orgrimmar for (prior to Patch 5.2 it was sold by ) * - purchasable from in Stormwind City for (prior to Patch 5.2 it was sold by ) Unobtainable tabards These tabards are worn by NPCs but cannot be obtained by players, though some can be approximated with certain guild tabard designs. Image:Dalaran Tabard.jpg|DalaranAlthough the actual tabard is not obtainable, you can appear to wear one by wearing ; a cloth chest armor that drops randomly from Dalaran NPCs in Silverpine Forest. Only Horde can obtain the robe, as these NPCs are Friendly to Alliance. However, they can be sold at neutral Auction Houses. In addition, the is available for sale. Image:Tiras.jpg|Kul Tiras Image:Hillsbrad Tabard.jpg|Lordaeron Image:Scarlet High Tabard.jpg|Scarlet CrusadeThis particular Scarlet Crusade tabard is unobtainable. It is worn by many of the higher ranking members of the organization. The , which is worn by the lowest-ranking members of the Crusade, is obtainable. See the Other tabards section above. Image:Crimson Legion.jpg|Scarlet Crusade and Crimson Legion Image:Stormwind Tabard.jpg|StormwindThere is a tabard similar to this that can be obtained through the Argent Tournament. Image:Stormwind White.jpg|Stormwind Image:Stromgarde Tabard.jpg|Stromgarde Image:Theramore Tabard.jpg|Theramore image:Darkmoon Faire Tabard.jpg|Darkmoon Faire Image:B.O.O.M. Tabard.jpg|B.O.O.M. Image:7th Legion Tabard.jpg|Valiance Expedition Image:Hand of Vengeance Tabard.jpg|Hand of Vengeance Image:Warsong Offensive Tabard.jpg|Warsong Offensive Image:Brannexpedition-tabard.jpg|Brann Bronzebeard's Ulduar expedition (Explorers' Guild?) Media Videos File:Sewing_a_World_of_Warcraft_Tabard_%E2%80%93_Prop_Live_from_the_Shop|by Punished Props, Nov 8, 2016 Notes * is a tabard that cannot be worn. It is used to create the Zandalar Tribe chest-piece for paladins, druids, and shamans. * You can ask a GM to restore a deleted tabard, if you have some other proof you got it, like a Feats of Strength achievement.http://www.wowhead.com/transmogrification-tabards-guide#comments:id=2017511 * For heraldry roleplay purposes, tabards are superior in that all characters can wear one, and they have no effect upon other abilities of that character. Although shields are often used to display heraldry, they have more than cosmetic purpose in the game. Not all characters can wield a shield, and the attributes of a shield are intrinsically linked to the appearance of that shield. Patch changes * * (at Exalted) instead of .}} * ( at Exalted).}} * from Argent quartermasters.}} References See also * Reputation * Shirt External links ;Designers ;Guides ;News Jul 18th 2012 at 6:30PM}} pl:Tabard ru:Гербовая накидка Category:Game terms Category:Honor rewards Category:World of Warcraft tabard items